EGR is used to reduce the amount of nitrous oxides in exhaust gas generated by an internal combustion engine and can be used to reduce the occurrence of knocking combustion. Generally, EGR systems re-circulate a portion of the exhaust gas generated by a combustion event within a combustion chamber of the engine back into the combustion chamber for a future combustion event. The recirculated exhaust gas reduces the temperature of the combustion components prior to combustion. The lower temperature of the combustion components promotes a reduction in the amount of nitrous oxides generated as a result of the combustion process and may reduce engine knock. One or more dedicated donor cylinders may provide the exhaust gas that is re-circulated.